Just Watching
by SeekerGirl17
Summary: As long as the one I love is happy, I am happy too. Ron's thoughts on the day of Harry and Hermione's wedding day and how he never got the chance to tell her how he truly felt.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also, this one-shot follows with HBP except Ron and Hermione never got together and this story is told from Ron's POV.**

**Just Watching **

It's been a year since the final war between Harry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and thankfully Harry won and is still alive. But sometimes I wish Harry had died with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because if he had died I wouldn't be in this heart-wrenching predicament as I am in now.

For you see, it's Harry and Hermione's wedding day and I'm the best man. I didn't even find out they even fancied each other until right after the war! I mean I'm Harry's best friend you would think he would've told me this and then I could've prepared myself a little bit better when I found out. When I found out I thought my heart was going to shatter into millions of pieces! I thought my world had just darkened and it did. My Sun, my Hermione, was gone and was now Harry's Sun to light up his world.

When they announced they were seeing each other I wanted to die and kill Harry for taking the one thing special in my life. They explained to me how they started fancying each other over the Summer while they were at Godric's Hallow trying to figure out who R.A.B. was and where the other Horcruxes were located and how they decided it would be best to keep their relationship secret so He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could not use Hermione as bait to kill Harry. They said they were sorry for keeping it a secret and hoped I wasn't mad at them. And I, trying to be a good friend, said that everything was fine and was happy for them while all I wanted to do was yell 'How could you do this to me?'

More specifically I wanted to yell at Hermione 'Why did you have to choose him?' I mean it's HIM! I can't compete with Harry bloody Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding world! Why just why does he always have to get what I want? Why does he get the spot light and I just have to stand on the sidelines watching him get everything served to him on a silver platter. Just why? Why must I just watch and get nothing? And why did Hermione have to fall for him?

Three months after their announcement Harry proposed to Hermione and she of course accepted. When they announced the engagement at the Burrow during dinner I really did want to die and I was really tempted to commit the act since I had a knife right next to my hand, but of course I didn't and just put on another fake smile and congratulated them and wished for them the best of luck. Now I'm standing in what used to be Harry and mine's seventh year dorm room at Hogwarts seven months later in early spring. Harry is pacing around anxiously asking me if he looks all right making sure I still have the ring. As if I would just forget something so important! Well, earlier this morning I was tempted to forget the ring and realize at the altar that I forgot it and hope that the wedding would be postponed. But then I realized it wouldn't have only ruined Harry's day but also Hermione's and I just couldn't do that. So now for Hermione I will try to calm Harry down when really all I want to do is to obliviate Harry's mind of loving Hermione and slip some Amortentia in her drink and have her fall in love with me.

I smile and say he looks great and to relax everything is going to be perfect. I have the ring and all we have to do now is wait. He nods his head, but still doesn't relax and keeps pacing; but I don't blame him if I were in his shoes marrying Hermione I would be acting the same way if not more nervous!

I look down at my watch and sigh dreading this moment I tell him it's time for us to walk down to the Great Hall where the wedding is being held. He nods his head his eyes reflecting with the emotions fear, joy, and excitement and quickly leaves the room with me following him calmly; hoping against hope that we never get there, but like we must we're here and we enter the Great Hall walking to our respectful places at the end of the aisle at the altar.

And I have to admit the Great Hall looks spectacular far better than a wedding I could have ever given Hermione. The ceilings have candles floating in mid air, but Hermione's relatives don't see this because of the delusioment charm Harry placed on the ceiling so none of the muggles could see the magic. Instead of the usual house tables there are two aisles with rows of people sitting in white cushion pews that at the end have a flower arrangement of white lilies in honor of Harry's mother as I was told. Scattered at the sides of the aisle where the rest of the wedding party shall march are little blue forget-me-nots with again white lily petals. The alter is amazing behind Harry is a beautiful gilded huppa with elaborate carvings on it with two gilded stands on either sided of it with each a bouquet of white lilies, white roses, and forget-me-nots. Before I could look anymore around the room I hear the wedding march begin and quickly direct my eyes to the double doors that will open for the wedding party and the bride to enter.

First is Ginny and Neville. Ginny's the maid of honor in a light blue dress that comes down to her ankles and is spaghetti strapped. Her hair is also pinned up in curls and she's holding a small bouquet of white lilies and white roses and forget-me-nots. When she first heard of Harry and Hermione becoming a couple she was hurt and refused to talk to Harry nor Hermione for a week, but she soon got over it and is very happy that they found each other. Also she is now dating Neville. I'm happy Ginny was able to move on from Harry unlike me who can't move on from loving Hermione.

Next is Lavender and Seamus. I broke up with Lavender during our seventh year for a while she hated me, but now we're okay. She's dating Seamus now and I think they are way more compatible with each other than Lavender and I ever did. Ending the march of bridesmaids and groomsmen is Luna and Dean and she smiles at me and I give her a small smile. Recently Luna admitted to me she had feelings for me that far go friendship. To say I was flattered would be an understatement, but I told her I would have to think about it. Because I've never really thought about Luna in that light not even once! And I don't want to lead her on when I am still hooked on Hermione. Luna's a nice girl, even though she is loony half the time, I don't want to hurt her.

Once the wedding party takes their proper places the bridal march begins and I know the moment I've been dreading has finally come. The double doors open again and Hermione enters holding her father's arm and slowly starts to walk down the aisle. Everyone who was sitting in the pews have now all shot up hoping to get a good view of the bride.

I hear Harry gasp next to me and, again, I don't blame him Hermione looks absolutely gorgeous! Her hair is pinned up in honey colored curls with a diamond tiara holding her veil and she's wearing diamond-studded earrings with a necklace that has a single diamond hanging from it. Her wedding gown is strapless and the bodice hugs her curves perfectly the skirt is a little puffed up and very long making a little train behind her. Her bouquet is like the bridesmaids but larger and more full and as quickly as she appeared she now stands right in front of me, but doesn't look at me instead she's looking at Harry with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face and tears of joy start to reflect in her gorgeous brown eyes.

Harry steps down and nods to Mr. Granger and takes Hermione's arm and they stand in front of the old wizard and in front of all their guests about to make an unbreakable vow. And as they start to say their vows and put the rings on each other's fingers I know this is it. I will never be able to tell Hermione my true feelings and if I did it wouldn't do me any good it would just make Hermione and Harry feel guilty and I don't want that. I just wish I could've told her my feelings before Harry did.

But now I'll just have to accept my fate. From now on I'll always watch them with envy wondering what would've happened if I had told Hermione my feelings would she have ended up with me in the end or would she still have ended up with Harry?

I hear the old wizard tell Harry "You may now kiss the bride." I look over Harry's shoulder to see Hermione's face and I see a look of pure joy and love and I know she's happy. Even though I will look at them enviously I'll always know my love is happy and that is all that really matters. As long as Hermione is happy I am happy. I'll learn to move on and maybe I won't always look at them with envy.

**A/N: All right, how was that? Good, bad, dreadful, wonderful, what? Please let me know this was my first one-shot and I want to know if it was any good. I wish I could've made it more angst though. Oh well maybe I'll edit this some time and make it more angst. Please review!**

**Dark Angel **


End file.
